1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a wood planing machine with a tool accommodating function, more particularly to a wood planing machine having an upper portion provided with a tool box.
2. Description of the Related Art
With reference to FIG. 1, a conventional wood planing machine 10 generally includes a pair of upright threaded rods 11 (only one is shown) disposed at opposite end portions thereof and linked by a drive chain (not shown), an upper cover 12, a hand wheel 13 disposed on one side of the upper cover 12 and coupled to the threaded rods 11, and a cutter carriage 14 mounted on the threaded rods 11. The cutter carriage 14 has a planing cutter (not shown) disposed at a bottom portion thereof to plane a workpiece (not shown). The hand wheel 13 is operable to rotate the threaded rods 11 to result in vertical movement of the cutter carriage 14 along the threaded rods 11 for cutting the workpiece at a determined level.
However, the conventional planing machine 10 is not constructed to have a tool accommodating space for holding tools, such as screw drivers, spanners, and blades, which are necessary for maintaining the planing machine 10 or replacement of parts thereof. Without a fixed place to keep the necessary tools, the tools are often scattered on or around the planing machine 10, and the user may take a long time to find a suitable tool, hence resulting in poor work efficiency.